Birthday Gagal
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: For #HBDOurHero /Kejutan Birthday gagal kawan-kawan Boboiboy


**_Disclaimer Boboiboy Animonsta Studio_**

 ** _Warning: Elementals Sibling, Oneshoot, Dedicated for #HBDOurHero, No Super Power_**

 ** _Genre: Family_**

* Happy reading *

"Hee...?! Kok yang mention Kak Hali banyak banget sih?"

Terdengar pekikan tertahan Solar setengah kaget saat curi-curi membuka akun medsos sang kakak. Banyak sekali yang menandainya dalam postingan ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Ada yang membuat postingan biasa seperti "Selamat ulang tahun, Hali.", "HBD.", "Selamat, Hali.".

Tapi, itu belum seberapa. Masih ada lagi fans yang terlampau centil kepada kakaknya itu.

Ada yang memberi gambar hati dengan bertuliskan nama Hali dengan dirinya sendiri, atau fangirling-an tidak jelas. Ada juga yang memposting foto-foto sang kakak yang tampaknya diambil diam-diam oleh gadis-gadis labil itu, video-video ucapan selamat yang berlebihan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Belum cukup sampai di situ. Solar memeriksa kotak Direct Message. Di sana ditemukan beberapa ucapan dari akun-akun yang tidak jelas siapa pemiliknya.

Solar tidak habis pikir. Kakaknya yang jutek dan tidak pedulian itu memiliki banyak fans. Bahkan yang menjadi secret admirer pun tak kalah banyaknya.

Pagi ini, Solar memutuskan untuk meng-hack akun Halilintar lebih dulu. Ia terlampau kepo dengan fans sang Kakak yang katanya menggunung itu. dan sekarang, ia tidak mau percaya. Jumlahnya bahkan melebihi fans-nya sendiri.

Iseng, ia meng-umpload fotonya sendiri di akun Halilintar. Dibuat seolah foto itu diambil secara diam-diam. Lalu menambahkan caption, "Solar adik kecilku yang paling tampan.".

Solar beranjak bangun dari kasurnya. Tiba-tiba ia ingin buang air.

Taufan terbangun karena suara berisik notifikasi ponselnya yang lupa ia diamkan. Sejak tengah malam.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka, ia membukanya. Melihat apa yang menjadi sumber keributan yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Alisnya mengerut bingung melihat notifikasi itu berasal dari salah satu akun sosial medianya. Postingan berupa gambar dengan ornamen kue berlilin, dan tulisan "Happy Birthday" ditengahnya. Foto-fotonya yang terlampau memalukan ikut diedit dalam gambar itu.

Ada yang sedang tidur dengan mulut setengah terbuka ditambah cairan entah apa di sekitar bibirnya. Ada juga foto ia yang sedang menutupi daerah bawah perutnya karena hanya mengenakan kolor tipis bergambar stroberi.

Taufan menahan kesal begitu melihat siapa pemilik akun yang mengunggah gambar itu. Gopal. Teman baiknya sendiri. Ingatkan Taufan untuk selalu mengecek ponsel Gopal secara berkala untuk memastikan tidak ada satupun fotonya yang tidak bisa disebut keren seperti ini.

Yang membuat notifikasinya jebol bukanlah karena fans-nya berdatangan. Melainkan dari komentar-komentar Fang dan Gopal. Dan sampai sekarang, mereka masih lanjut berbalas komentar. Tanpa menyadari sang Objek sedang memerhatikan keduanya. Dan diam-diam sedang merencanakan aksi pembalasan.

"Tanggal 13, ya? Aku udah nambah tua," gumamnya saat melihat tanggal yang tertera di ponsel. Kekesalannya ia kesampingkan dulu untuk hari ini.

"Boboiboy! Selamat ulang tahun! Huhuhu ..."

Ochobot menubruk Gempa yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua. Mengucapkan selamat sambil menangis—yah, jika saja air matanya terlihat.

"Eh? terima kasih, Ochobot ...," balas Gempa. Terlihat kebingungan untuk membalas. Gantinya, ia mengusap kepala bulat sang Robot. "sudah. Jangan nangis lagi."

"Boboiboy," panggil Tok Aba yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. Beliau memperlihatkan senyum lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Atok." Gempa bersalaman dengan kakeknya. "Gempa udah besar, Tok."

"Komik, bola baru, buku gambar ..." Api membaca ulang daftar benda yang ia inginkan. Entah siapa yang akan memberikannya, ia tidak mau tahu. Semuanya harus sudah ada sebelum tanggal istimewanya berakhir.

"Poster Superhero Api ... dan, apa lagi, ya?" tanyanya lebih ke diri sendiri. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya berpikir.

"Oh! Bantal sama guling baru buat Air!" pekiknya senang. Ia mellirik Air yang masih terlelap dengan nyenyaknya di kasur. Api menebak, Air pasti tidak ingat ini hari apa.

Selesai menuliskan daftar permintaan hadiah, Api beranjak dari kursi belajarnya. Ia mengambil handuk lalu bergegas mandi.

"APA?!"

Solar mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Memastikan kebenaran yang dilihatnya. Ia memekik seperti orang gila pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Bagaimana tidak, setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi, Solar kembali membuka ponselnya. Masih menggunakan akun Halilintar. Postingannya beberapa menit lalu sudah mendapat serbuan like dan komentar. Belum lagi beberapa yang me-repost-nya.

Komentar yang berdatangan pun bukan ditujukan untuk fotonya, lebih ke senangnya mereka akhirnya bisa melihat Halilintar aktif sosial media.

"W-wow ...," gumamnya takjub. Ternyata, ada yang lebih populer dibanding dirinya. Diam-diam, ia sedikit iri juga dengan kakaknya itu.

Buru-buru ia menghapus postingan terakhir itu, membersihkan history lalu me-logout akun kakaknya. Bisa kena pukulan cinta Solar jika ketahuan meng-hack akun Halilintar.

"Solar, sarapan dulu. Nanti kesiangan sekolahnya."

Solar terlonjak sedikit mendengar suara berat menegurnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Di sana, berdiri Tok Aba dengan senyum khasnya. "Eheh ... iya, Tok."

Tok berjalan mendekat. Mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Semoga panjang umur," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Tok," balas Solar kikuk. Ia menyalimi Tok Aba.

"Solar udah tambah besar. Udah tambah ganteng kan?" tanyanya narsis.

"Semua cucu Atok ganteng. Terbaik," jawab Tok Aba sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"ATOOK!"

Api berlari menuruni tangga dengan semangat menuju ruang makan. Ia menubruk sang Kakek, memeluknya. "Api udah besar, Tok. Api udah besar!" pekiknya senang.

Tok Aba balas memeluk Api. Mencium puncak kepalanya, mengacak rambutnya. "Duduklah."

Api menurut. Ia duduk tepat di samping Tok Aba, menggelayut manja memeluk lengan sang Kakek. "Api sayang Atok."

"Atok juga sayang kamu."

Tak lama, Halilintar, Taufan dan Daun ikut bergabung di meja makan. Gempa sedang menata sarapan dibantu Solar. Semuanya langsung menempatkan diri.

"Lho, Air mana—"

"Air di sini, Tok." Suara ngantuk memotong ucapan Tok Aba. Air, dengan malu-malunya memeluk Tok Aba dari belakang. Membenamkan wajahnya di punggung sang Kakek.

"Duduk sini." Tok Aba menepuk kursi di sampingnya.

"Air mau AC baru. Yang lama udah rusak," pinta Air langsung.

"Sarapan dulu aja. itu diurus nanti."

Air menurut. Ia mengambil nasi beserta lauknya.

"Cucu-cucu Atok sudah besar," mulai Tok Aba. "Apa doa kalian untuk tahun ini? Biar Atok aminkan." Tok Aba memandang ketujuh cucunya. "tidak apa. Di hati saja," tambahnya saat melihat wajah kemerahan Halilintar. Mungkin malu untuk mengungkapkan permohonannya.

Ketujuh Boboiboy berpamitan setelah sebelumnya saling bersalaman dan mengucapkan selamat.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan nakal-nakal," ucap Tok Aba di ambang pintu.

"Siap, Tok!"

Ucapan selamat berdatangan begitu mereka sampai di sekolah. Loker dan meja mereka sudah disesaki dengan kado berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Ada juga beberapa surat beramplop warna merah muda.

Halilintar dan Solar mendapatkan hadiah lebih banyak daripada saudara yang lainnya. Terpaksa mereka harus menata kado-kado tersebut di bawah meja agar tidak terlihat mencolok.

"Repot ya, jadi orang populer," gumam Solar. Ia duduk di belakang meja Halilintar. Kakaknya itu tidak merespon, sibuk menyusun kadonya agar tidak mengganggu. Wajahnya terlihat masam, tapi tidak baik juga menolak hadiah. Untuk menghargai saja, mungkin.

KRAKK!

"HUWAA!"

Entah apa yang baru saja Daun injak. Yang ia ingat tiba-tiba saja ada tali-tali menariknya ke atas. Dan sekarang, ia tergantung di pohon dengan tidak elitnya.

"ATOK TOLONG DAUN! INI ADA TARZAN YANG MAU BAWA DAUN PERGI. TOLONG!"

"Yaya, giliranmu!" bisik Ying.

Yaya langsung mengambil cat air berwarna merah dan kuasnya. Ying ternyata sudah menggambar gunung dan matahari di dahi Air yang tidur. Ia menambah gambar kado dan kue ulang tahun di kedua pipi korban. Ditambah gambar pita-pita kecil di bawah hidung.

SREET! BYUR!

Taufan mematung di depan pintu. Baru selangkah ia masuk, ember berisi penuh air menyambutnya tepat di atas kepala. Alhasil, saat ia mendorong pintu, ember tersebut ikut terdorong, terbalik lalu menumpahkan isinya.

"Yo! Selamat ulang tahun, Fan!"

Tanpa bisa ia hindari, Gopal sudah menumpahkan satu plastik besar tepung ke atas kepalanya. Diikuti Fang yang menepuk bahunya dengan tangan yang memegang telur ayam.

"Kalian berdua ...," geram Taufan. Hancur sudah dandanan tertampannya. Bau pula.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Lepaskan!" pakik Hali saat Fang tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke tanah. Mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya ke belakang. Ia tidak sempat mengelak karena gerakan Fang yang terlalu cepat, juga sama sekali tidak disadarinya. Fang langsung menyeretnya. "Diam," katanya datar.

"Apa maksudmu, Bodoh!" ia terus memberontak. Berusaha melepas ikatan Fang. Namun, sepertinya ikatan itu cukup kuat.

"Fang, kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengikat kami?"

Hali menoleh mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Itu Gempa. Keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Sama-sama terikat.

Tanpa menjawab, Fang membawa Halilintar mendekati Gempa lalu mengikat mereka dengan posisi saling membelakangi, lalu kembali menyeret keduanya.

"Tolong ..."

Sayup-sayup keduanya mendengar suara familiar. Dari suaranya yang terdengar sedikit manja dan datar, mereka yakin itu suara Daun. Apa mungkin Daun juga diculik seperti mereka.

"Daun? Kau di mana?!" Gempa berteriak mencari keberadaan Daun.

"Kak Gempa! Aku di atas sini!"

Gempa dan Halilintar sontak menengadahkan kepala. Di atas sana, Daun tergantung dengan memprihatinkan. Meringkuk dalam jaring yang membungkusnya.

"MAMA!!"

"AAH!"

Api, Solar dan Taufan terkena jebakan di bawah pohon. Niat mereka ingin menyelamatkan Daun, Gempa, dan Halilintar sirna sudah. mereka sama sekali tidak bisa membantu.

Jebakan berlapis. Siapa orang cerdas yang membuatnya? Halilintar dan Gempa hanya melongo melihat keempat saudara mereka yang berayun mengenaskan di atas pohon. Terlebih Taufan. Sudah kotor, bau, harus ikut terjebak pula. Kurang mengenaskan apa lagi?

"HUWEE!! Turunin Api!"

"Kusut baju kerenku ini."

"Kalian apakan saudaraku?" tanya Air heran.

Yaya dan Ying membangunkannya paksa dan langsung menyeretnya ke tempat yang lebih mirip hutan ini.

Di depan sana, Api dan Solar tampak merengek. Sedangkan Daun dan Taufan di sisi lain hanya diam. Pasrah. Ada Gempa dan Halilintar yang juga diam.

"Pergilah ke sana kalau ingin tahu."

Air mengikuti kata Yaya. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri keenam saudaranya.

"Pfftt...! AHAHAHAHA!"

Air menatap bingung keenam saudaranya yang malah tertawa melihat kedatangannya. Sadar, ia menyentuh wajahnya. Lengket.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Yaya dan Ying menebar confetti. Sementara Gopal dan Fang langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sesaat setelah mengucapkan selamat.

"Jadi, ini hanya lelucon?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Gaje, ya? nggak ada ide yang lewat buat bikin fic ultah adek ini. Maafin aku ya, Dek._**

 ** _Fanfic ini aku tulis sekaligus untuk merayakan anniversary satu tahun aku terjun ke dunia fanfiction. Awal aku publish fanfic itu pas ikutan event #HBDOurHero-nya Kak Fanlady._**

 ** _Doanya semua yang terbaik aja. fandom kesayanganku semoga bisa rame lagi, nggak ada lagi persaingan-persaingan nggak sehat, dan semoga semoga terbaik lainnya._**


End file.
